Super Fandom Bros: Subspace Emissary
by Emperor Void
Summary: Many Fighters from different cartoons, video games, and anime must join together to stop a dangerous threat to their world.
1. The Tournament

We open on an arena stadium in the sky. Many people were in the stands cheering for the battle to begin. There were two specific viewers that were the most excited for it. One was a small mouse like figure. She had a red bow with white spots and a dress like it. She also wore yellow heels. Her name was... Minnie. Next to her was a squirrel girl. She had on a white diving suit and had a pink flower on her head. Her name was... Sandy.

"So, You Know one of the fighters?" Sandy asked to Minnie, who replied, "Yes, he's my husband. I also know that the other fighter is a friend of his." "Yeah, he's my friend too!" Sandy said. Minnie giggled to herself and said, "Well, this we'll be quite the fight."

Suddenly, a man on a flying platform came into the stadium. he had black hair with a small beard, a blue shirt, and kaki pants. "Welcome! I'm your host for this year's tournament, Chris McLean!" Everyone cheered and Chris continued, "Allow me to introduce the fighters!"

Heading to one corner of the battle ground, he said, "This one is a iconic mouse you all know and love! Give it up for..." A trophy appeared and glowed. It took the form of a mouse with red pants and yellow shoes. "Mickey Mouse!" Cheers roared in the stadium. Chris went to another corner and said, "And the other is an absorbent fellow with a love for fry cooking! Introducing..." Another trophy appeared and glowed too. This time, it was a sponge looking person with 2 front teeth, brown pants, and black shoes. "SpongeBob SquarePants!" More cheers arose from the crowd.

"I hope you're ready for a battle, SpongeBob!" Mickey said before his signature laugh. "Of course I'm ready!" SpongeBob said uttering his laugh. Chris, who's still floating in the air on the platform, says, "Right! Now with the introductions out of the way, let's get ready to..." The crowd then yells, "SMASH!"

Mickey runs quickly at SpongeBob and gives him a punch. It doesn't faze him at all. SpongeBob then knocks Mickey back by hitting him with his spatula. Mickey pulls out his musketeer blade and him and SpongeBob clash weapons. "You've gotten better!" Mickey says to his yellow rival and they back away from eachother.

SpongeBob then runs to Mickey and gives him a flurry of quick punches. Mickey gets knocked to the floor with the last of the punches. "Come on Mickey! Get back up!" Minnie calls out from the stands. Mickey then get back up from the floor and charges at SpongeBob.

Meanwhile, in the sky, a Gummi Ship is there. Inside, a boy is watching the fight on a screen. this boy is wearing black and red clothing with yellow shoes, has brown hair, and has tan skin and blue eyes. It was... Sora. While he was watching Mickey and SpongeBob fight, in his head he was thinking, "You can take this guy, your majesty!"

After dodging one of SpongeBob's attacks, Mickey noticed something hovering the air. It was a Smash Ball. He jumps over SpongeBob and leaps for it. When he grabbed it, he crushed it in his hands. The ball then turned into a key shaped sword. The Keyblade.

With the power of the Smash Ball in his eyes, Mickey charged at SpongeBob and slashed him with the Keyblade. SpongeBob was knocked back and dropped to the floor. SpongeBob reverted back to a trophy, meaning Mickey had won. He walked over to his trophified friend and tapped the bottom. It glowed and SpongeBob reverted back into his usual self.

After standing up, He and Mickey looked at eachother. The both of them clasped hands and shook them while SpongeBob said, "Good fight, Mickey!" "You put up a good fight too, pal!" Mickey said to him. As the crowd cheered, Chris hovered over to Mickey, raised his arm and said, "The victor is Mickey!"

Cheers rung out in the stadium. Suddenly, Mickey noticed the sky. It was turning red. "What in hornswoggle is that?!" Sandy exclaimed causing the crowd's cheering diminished. It was something big that was suddenly coming into view. It looked like a metal ship. "Hey, that looks like a ship Mr. Krabs showed me in a picture from his navy days." SpongeBob said catching sight of it.

Small purple orbs then dropped from the ship. When they hit the ground, they took a forms. They were creatures with green bodies and caps with black heads. They also had red eyes. Primids. They all went towards Mickey and SpongeBob, who both readied themselves to fight them. "We have to help them!" Minnie said hopping down from the stands. Her and Sandy, after heading down herself, joined the boys to help against the Primids.

Mickey punched and kicked at some of them, SpongeBob slashed at them with his spatula, Minnie swung at them with her purse, and Sandy was using karate on them. With the more Primids they destroyed, more and more came.

"These weird things just keep coming!" SpongeBob said getting a bit exhausted. Sandy grinned and said, "Then it's a good thing I kept this." She grabbed something from inside her suit and it was a Smash Ball. She then crushed it and it turned into a lasso.

While grinning, Sandy lassoed all the Primids and swung them different pars of the ground. She swung the lasso 3 times before bring them to the ground one last time. After that, the Primids were gone.

Everyone took deep breaths and then saw something on a floating platform. It wasn't Chris, mostly because he was cowering behind the 4 of them saying, "This could be bad for ratings!" This figure wore green clothes covering his whole body. It was... The Ancient Minister. On the bottom of his floater, it was a big metal ball with a red X on it.

It dropped to the floor and 2 robots with blue eyes grabbed it's sides. It opened up to reveal a timer. "A bomb!" Mickey said after seeing it. He then ran to go stop it. Suddenly, a giant cannon ball struck Mickey, sending him into the sky. "Mickey!" SpongeBob exclaimed. Behind SpongeBob, he heard metal clanging. He turned and saw both Minnie and Sandy in cages being held by a monster. it had a blue body and had the head of one of Mickey's enemies. It was... Julias.

It roared at SpongeBob and swung Sandy's cage at him. When SpongeBob was struck with it, he hung onto it. "Don't worry Sandy!" he said to her, "I'll try and get you two out!" He then dropped down from the cage and pulled out his karate gloves. "Hiya!" he exclaimed as he chopped at Julias' head. It barely did any damage. However, it made it more angry. "Oh tarter sause." is all SpongeBob could muster.

It again smacked SpongeBob with one of the cages. He was knocked to the ground. "SpongeBob!" Minnie called to him while hanging onto the bars, "Aim for the cages!" SpongeBob, got up and nodded in agreement. He took out his spatula, dodged an attack with Sandy's cage, and gave some smacks to it.

He then ran to Minnie's and gave it some attacks. Julias kept swinging at SpongeBob but he dodged most of them. Suddenly, something caught SpongeBob's eye. It was a Smash Ball. He ran to it while dodging a cage attack from the monster. He grabbed it and gave it a crush.

SpongeBob's appearance then changed. He was taller, muscular, and had a blue mask with a bubble wand tip on top. He was no longer SpongeBob SquarePants, for he was... The Invincibubble! "Are you ready to rock?!" He shouted triumphetly at Julias. He breathed in and shot out a flurry of bubbles at the monster and cages. Julias then started to fall to the ground. Minnie's cage got ripped open and she started to fall. SpongeBob, after reverting back to himself, then quickly ran to grab her. Julias fell with a mighty thud as SpongeBob caught Minnie.

"Are you okay?" SpongeBob said. She dusted off her dress and replied, "Yes, thank you, SpongeBob!" Suddenly, they heard chuckling, evil chuckling followed by a bit of coughing and, "Well well well! If it isn't the sponge and the she-mouse!" Both of them turned around and saw a figure near the dust cloud. It was a big cat with dark blue overalls, a lighter blue shirt, and brown shoes. Minnie quickly recognized him as she yelled, "Pete!"

He again started a chuckle and said, "The one and only!" "Who's the fat cat?" SpongeBob asked nonchalantly, earning a giggle from Minnie and causing Pete to yell, "Eh? I'm not fat! I'm big boned, square head!" He then pulled out a weird pistol and said, "Talk to big Pete like that again and your gonna end up trophified!" "What's that supposed to be?" Minnie said. "Oh, it's just a little gift from some friends of mine."

He turned and saw Sandy near her wrecked cage trying to get up from the ground. He grinned and said, "Allow me to demonstrate!" He pointed his pistol at the squirrel and pulled the trigger. A black arrow shot out of it and went towards Sandy. It went through her, striking her. She glowed and was In her trophy form. SpongeBob and Minnie gasped as they saw it.

He leaped at the trophy and grabbed it. He looked back at the 2 and said, "Later, losers!" He then super jumped out of the stadium. The ship then started flying away. "After him!" Minnie said as she started to run after him. As SpongeBob started to follow, he noticed the bomb. It was almost up. 3... 2... 1...

The bomb went off, but not before SpongeBob and Minnie escaped on a giant jellyfish. As the bomb exploded, a black and purple orb appeared and sucked up whatever was near it. As they flew away, SpongeBob pet the jellyfish while saying, "Good jelly!" He then noticed Minnie's sad expression.

"Mickey... and now Sandy." she said as she started to clench her fist. Her sorrowful face then turned into anger. "Whoever this Ancient Minister is, we're gonna stop him. SpongeBob, after that ship." he nodded and made the jellyfish follow the ship.

while they went after it, Chris, who managed to get out, looked at the viewer and said, "Well, that was... interesting to say the least. Will SpongeBob and Minnie be able to stop the Ancient Minister and Pete? What will happen to Mickey? Will all these questions be answered? See you next time on..." the view starts to back up as he says, " Super... Fandom... Bros... Subspace Emissary!"


	2. In the Clouds

(Chris McLean)"Last time on Super Fandom Bros Subspace Emissary, a friendly battle between Mickey and SpongeBob quickly turned into a total brawl when the dark creatures known as Primids appeared. Along with the Primids came a mysterious figure known as the Ancient Minister, who placed a bomb in the arena. In the end, Mickey got knocked away from the arena, Sandy got trophified by Pete, and SpongeBob and Minnie went after the ship the Primids came with. The story continues...

Sora almost fell out of his seat after seeing what had happened. Many questions rushed into his head, such as, "Were those Heartless? What happened to the King? What's Pete up to now?"

Suddenly, he felt something shining behind him. He turned around fast and saw a bright image of an old wizard. He had his eyes shut. "Master Yen Sid?" Sora asked as he went up to him. Said wizard opened his eyes and said, "Sora, I believe you have seen what happened at the Smash Battle." He asked and Sora nodded.

"There is Darkness spreading, different than the one you're used to engage against." Yen Sid continued, "Whoever or whatever this Ancient Minister is, he must be stopped. First, you must find the King. He's somewhere near your location." "Got it!" Sora said heading to the Gummi Ship's door.

As it opened it he said, "Don't worry, I'll find him and we'll put a stop to this!" As Sora leaped out, Yen Sid slowly nodded and his image vanished.

Sora then landed on the clouds and started running, not very much wondering how he was. He was looking all around and he stopped when he noticed something in the sky. It was the ship that attacked the stadium.

The purple spores started to drop from it again and the Primids emerged. Sora took out his Keyblade and charged against the Primids. He gave one a slice and shot a fireball at another. As a Primid with a sword tried to get him at the back, Sora blocked and retaliated by slicing it.

After taking care of the last of the Primids, Sora continued running through the clouds. Eventually, he saw something on one of the clouds. It was a trophy of a small figure. Sora's eyes went wide as he recognized the trophy. He quickly ran and tapped it.

After a glow, Mickey was on the ground. He held his head while shaking it. "Wh-what happened?" he said to himself. He looked and saw Sora. "Sora?" Suddenly, everything came back to him. The tournament. The Primids. The bomb. The cannonball. Minnie!

"Is Minnie okay?!" Mickey asked with his eyes widened. Sora nodded and said, "She and that sponge got away on a jellyfish." Mickey sighed in relief and asked, "What about Sandy?" "The Squirrel girl? She was turned into a trophy by Pete!" Sora replied.

"Pete?! What's he doing with that Ancient Minister person?!" Mickey exclaimed with anger. "I don't know, your majesty, but we're gonna stop them." Sora said tightly gripping his Keyblade. Mickey Nodded and said, "Right, let's get going!" They both then started running and jumping to different clouds.

Eventually, a bunch of Primids blocked their way. "Great. Not these things again!" Mickey said while getting a battle stance ready. Both him and Sora charged at the Primids. Mickey gave some quick punches to a Sword Primid and Sora was casting spells on other Primids. As they got rid of some, more appeared. "There's too many of them!" Mickey exclaimed while switching to his musketeer blade.

After something caught Sora's eye, he said, "Don't worry, your majesty! This Battle's gonna end shortly!" He then jumped on a Primids head and grabbed something in the air. A Smash Ball! Sora then crushed it and held out his Keyblade. He then shouted, "Ragnarok!" The Keyblade glowed and magical bullets came out and targeted to remaining Primids. After hitting them, the Primids dissolved.

"Good work, Sora!" Mickey said with a smile, "Now let's continue!" They then ran through the clouds until they got to the ground via clouds heading towards the bottom. continued their search for the Ancient Minister.

While Mickey and Sora were searching for the Ancient Minister on their side, SpongeBob and Minnie were riding the Jellyfish in another part of the sky. While doing so, they looked everywhere.

"It's been hours since we tried to find Mr. Krabs' ship. Where is it?" wondered SpongeBob. Minnie turned her head and saw something that made her surprised. "Um…" she said while tapping the sea sponge's shoulder. "What?" said SpongeBob as he turned his head. Like the princess, he was surprised to see that. The ship… was right behind them! "Oh!"

However, the ship went fast towards the heroes and hit Jellyfish. Soon, Minnie and SpongeBob were thrown to the air. SpongeBob landed on the ship's deck and saw Minnie about to land. He ran over, flopped on the ground, and cushioned her fall with his back. She landed with an "Oomph!" She got off SpongeBob and said, "Thank you again SpongeBob!" the sea sponge laughed and said, "It was nothing, Minnie!"

After noticing that they were on the ship, Minnie said, "Come on! Let's go find this Mr. Krabs! I have a few choice words to say to him!" "Okay!" SpongeBob said, not really realizing what she meant by choice words.

As they ran across the deck of the ship, that ran into a few Primids and of course, attacked. SpongeBob gave some punches to a Sword Primid and Minnie smacked some normal ones with her purse. After dealing with them, the 2 of them kept going.

Suddenly, the ship started to shake a bit. SpongeBob then noticed something flying near the ship. He tapped Minnie's shoulder and pointed at it. It looked like a school bus except it had thrusters on it. The flying bus also had guns and was shooting at the ship.

The ship fired back with cannons, but the it just evaded the attacks. Then, out of one side of the ship, a metal claw flew out and struck the bus. The thrusters sputtered as it flew out of control. While doing so, it flew near the ship and knocked the mouse and sponge off the ship before crashing to the ground.

SpongeBob and Minnie landed on a cloud and then looked as the ship started flying away. "Fish paste! Now what?" SpongeBob exclaimed. "We might have to get down to the ground and find some help." Minnie said, "Come on!" She then started running and SpongeBob followed.

After running, the 2 ran into a pack of Primids. SpongeBob smacked some with his spatula and Minnie swung around her purse. The more of them they got rid of, the more Primids would appear. "Let's finish this." Minnie said reaching into her purse.

She then pulled out a Smash Ball and crushed it. The bits of it then turned into a flurry of bows and they swarmed the Primids. The overwhelming force of these bows caused the Primids to dissolve.

After the bows disappeared, Minnie and SpongeBob continued. They eventually got to the ground and continued to look for some possible allies.


	3. Gorillas and Blotlings

(Chris McLean) Last time on Super Fandom Bros Subspace Emissary, Sora, the guy who came up once in Chapter 1, found Mickey in the clouds. Together, they both went after the Ancient Minister. Meanwhile, Spongebob and Minnie went after the ship. They then decided to get some allies and return to it. The story continues...

The jungle. A home to many creatures and thankfully, none consisted of a tree hitting idiot. It was usually safe for the animals in the jungle, but today, it seemed not.

In one part of the jungle, on a cliff, a truck with loads of fruit was driving fast. It was being driven by 2 black creatures that had yellow eyes and had ear that looked like Mickey's. The Blotlings, creatures made of both paint and paint thinner. These ones were Spatters.

In the trees, a Blotling was getting many blows delivered to him. It was then pushed out of the trees, crashing into a rock. As it got up, a makeshift spear struck it, finishing it. A figure ran out and grabbed the spear.

This figure was a slender man of muscular build with tanned skin, long brown hair worn in dreadlocks, and green eyes. He was wearing only a loincloth. His name was… Tarzan.

As he grabbed his spear, he heard snarling behind him. He turned and saw 2 Spatters running at him. Before he could even charge at them, a huge rock came out of nowhere and crushed one of them. Another rock, only a bit smaller, struck the other Spatter.

Tarzan looked and smirked. Coming to where he stood was a gorilla with fur that kind of looked blue-ish. She was a childhood friend to Tarzan. Her name was… Terk. Right now, she had a face of anger on.

"Where did those little things go?!" she said through her teeth. Sure, she spoke in gorilla, but since Tarzan grew up with gorillas, he could understand her. He looked at the bottom of the cliff and saw the truck full of fruit.

"There they are." Tarzan said, pointing his spear at the truck. "Then let's go get em!" Terk yelled as she jumped off the cliff. Tarzan followed after her.

After landing, the two of them ran into a pack of Spatters and Dropwings. Tarzan slashed a Dropwing with his spear and Terk threw rocks at 2 Spatters. A Dropwing came down and grabbed Terk by the arm.

"Ah! Get off you little creep!" she shouted as she smashed a rock at its face. It let go and Tarzan ran up and stabbed it with the spear. All the Blotlings were defeated. Tarzan sniffed the air, pointed in one direction, and said, "It went that way."

They both ran through the trees in search of the truck. Eventually, they found the truck. "Finally!" Terk said. She was about to run to it, but Tarzan put a hand in front of her and she said, "Hey, what's the big idea?" he replied, "We're not alone."

Suddenly, a huge Blotling appeared. It had one spike on its head, claws, and deep green eyes. It was a Slobber. It roared at the two and charged.

It slashed at Tarzan, who blocked with his spear. As they clashed, Terk threw a rock at the Slobber's head. It barely did any damage. Tarzan pushed it back and slashed it. It did do damage, but it wasn't enough.

The Slobber then charged at Tarzan, knocking him back. Terk looked around for some rocks, but found something else. As Tarzan was getting up and the Slobber was coming to him slowly, he heard Terk yell, "Tarzan!"

He turned his head and saw Terk throw something. It was a Smash Ball. Tarzan caught it and gave it a crush. A vine appeared out of nowhere. Tarzan swung on it towards the Slobber while doing his signature call.

He slammed into the Slobber, bringing it to the ground. Before it could get back up and retaliate, Tarzan's spear stabbed it in the head. It dissolved into goo right after.

After it was defeated, Terk went over to the truck, grabbed a red fruit, and said, "That was easy!" she took a big bite out of it and Tarzan smiled. Suddenly, his smile went away when he heard some rustling.

He turned to some of the trees and said, "Something's close." "Eh, it's probably the others." Terk said with a shrug. Tarzan wasn't quite sure. He looked at the trees and then dodged a black arrow. Terk saw and immediately stopped eating the fruit.

Out of the trees came a figure. It was a slime-like humanoid comprised of black, blue and purple shades of ink with glowing green eyes and mouth. This was an enemy to Mickey, the leader of the Blotlings… The Shadow Blot.

Tarzan readied his spear and Terk grabbed a rock to throw. A chuckle came the Blotling overlord as he pulled out something. It was a dark arrow pistol. Tarzan let out a small gasp and then looked at Terk.

Right before the Shadow Blot pulled the trigger, Tarzan grabbed Terk by the arm. "Huh? Tarzan, what are you-" she couldn't finish her sentence because he had thrown her, surprisingly, over the trees.

As she was soaring, she watched in horror as the Shadow Blot pulled the trigger and shot a dark arrow at Tarzan. He was then turned into a trophy.

Right when she landed on the ground, Terk as fast as she could. The Shadow Blot went over to Tarzan, now in trophy form, and said, "So, you decided to sacrifice yourself for your friend. Noble, yet foolish." He then let out a loud, cruel chuckle.

Meanwhile in a field, the Ancient Minister was flying with another bomb. He turned his head and saw Mickey and Sora running to him. From beneath the clothes, he rolled his eyes.

Mickey jumped up and attempted to punch the bomb off, but he missed. "Sora!" he called out. "On it, your majesty!" Sora replied as he jumped up to the Ancient Minister. Sora tried slashing it off, but the Minister flew higher.

As he started to fly away, Mickey started running and said, "Come on! We can't let him get away!" "Right!" Sora said while following him. As for the Ancient Minister, he was heading towards an old battleground.


	4. Thank You KNDly

(Chris McLean) Last time on Super Fandom Bros Subspace Emissary, In the jungle, not the mighty one, jungle guy Tarzan and his pal Terk went after some Blotlings that stole their food. They then encountered the Shadow Blot, who turned Tarzan into a trophy with a Dark Arrow Pistol. Meanwhile, Mickey and Sora failed to stop the Ancient Minister. The story continues...

Terk kept running until she got to a clearing with a lake. She didn't know what she was going to do. How could she fight the Shadow Blot by herself? She turned to try and keep running and then saw something.

It was the school bus that attacked the ship. It had smoke coming from the grill. Terk was about to head over to it, until she heard a voice behind her, "Hey little boy!"

Terk turned and saw an old man with a brown hat. He said, "Name's Old Man McGucket, Gravity Falls coot! You wouldn't happen to have a screwdriver on you, would you?"

Terk tilted her head and he said, "Well, you see, I was working on my Gobblewonker and giving it upgrades like claws and lasers, but I didn't tighten a screw and now it's on a rampage."

Suddenly, a roar came from the lake. They both turned to it as something came up from it. It was the Gobblewonker. It then fired a blue laser at the bus. "Ah donkeyschpiddle!" McGucket yelled as he ran.

Terk tried running, but she was quickly grabbed by the Gobblewonker. As she struggled in its grasp, it brought her to its mouth.

The Gobblewonker was about to drop Terk into it's mouth, which had a shredder in it, but suddenly, something came out of the bus quickly and fired a laser at its head. It dropped Terk and fell back into the lake. Before Terk fell into the lake, something flew and grabbed her.

It flew her to the ground and dropped her. Terk then saw that it was a bald human boy with pale skin. He wore a red sweater, grey shorts, brown shoes, and black shades. He had a gun that looked like a gumball machine. He was the leader of the Kids Next Door's Sector V. His name was Nigel Uno, A.K.A... Numbuh 1.

The Gobblewonker sprung up from the lake and Numbuh 1 muttered, "Perfect." He clicked his heels and thrusters came from the bottom of his shoes. He then flew near it and fired a laser at it's neck.

It swung one of its claws at him and Numbuh 1 dodged. He then fired a laser at one of the Gobblewonker's eyes. It roared in pain. Terk liked seeing this.

Quickly, the Gobblewonker pinned Numbuh 1 to the ground. Terk knew she needed to do something. She then saw a glow near her. She turned, saw a Smash Ball, and grinned. She ran to it and gave it a crush.

The shattered pieces then materialized into an orange elephant. It was Tantor, a friend of Terk and Tarzan. "Wha- Where am I?!" He asked sounding afraid. Terk hopped on him and said, "Tantor, buddy! Listen, I need you to ram into that thing!" He looked at the Gobblewonker as it was holding up Numbuh 1.

"Me?! But why?!" He asked. Terk replied, "Because you're my Final Smash and you have to." She said with a bit of stern. He sighed and said, "Okay."

The Gobblewonker opened his mouth and aimed it at Numbuh 1. Its mouth was about to fire a laser, but it stopped and when it heard a elaphant call. It and Numbuh 1 then saw Terk riding on Tantor. "What the..?" Is all he could muster.

Tantor rammed into the Gobblewonker, giving him a woozy head and causing the Gobblewonker to both drop the boy and and fall back into the lake. A few bubbles came up, but not the Gobblewonker.

Numbuh 1 flew back to the ground right when Tantor was dematerializing. "Oh, what's happening now?" He said before disappearing.

Terk smiled realizing the battle was over, but it went away when she saw Numbuh 1 walking away. She then thought that maybe this guy could help her get Tarzan back. She quickly ran to him, pulled him by the back of his sweater, and said to him, "I need your help! Tarzan got turn into a statue by some weird thing!" Numbuh 1 just raised an eyebrow since she was speaking gorilla.

He tried walking away again, but she quickly saw and tried dragging him with her. He got out of her grasp and said, "Look, monkey. I need to go. I have more important things to do." Numbuh 1 was about to walk away again, but Terk got in front of him with a stern face on. He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and said, "If I go with you to do whatever it is, can I go then?" She nodded and ran after making a following gesture. He rolled his eyes and followed.

The two of them ran and then came into contact with some Spatters. Terk threw a handful of rocks at 2 of them as Numbuh 1 pulled out a new weapon, a wooden one known as a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.. He then knocked an incoming Spatter with it.

After the Spatters were delt with, they continued. They eventually ran into the Shadow Blot except, something seemed off, especially with the purple mist around him. Numbuh 1 was only a bit taken back by seeing this... thing, but Terk had a furious face on.

She then charged at him. She jumped and punched the Shadow Blot in the face. He was unfazed by that and he swatted Terk into a tree. Numbuh 1 then pulled out a rifle looking weapon and fired. It hit the Shadow Blot, causing pain to him.

He uttered a growl and flew over to the child. He smacked the gun out of his hands, grabbed Numbuh 1 by the throat, and held him up in the air. As he gasped for air, the Shadow Blot was about to slash him with his other claw. Then, Terk latched onto the back of the Shadow Blot's head, covering his eyes and causing him to drop Numbuh 1.

He backed up and then grabbed Terk and pinned her to the ground. Numbuh 1, noticing what happened, pulled something from his pocket. A Smash Ball!

Before the Shadow Blot could slash Terk, who was struggling in his grasp, he heard a crunch. He turned his head and Numbuh 1 with his hand dropping the bits of the Smash Ball. As he pulled out another gun, he said to himself, "Kids Next Door..." Suddenly, 4 kids with their own makeshift guns appeared around him as he shouted, "Battle stations!!!"

All 5 kids then opened fire at the Shadow Blot, who roared in pain as he was blasted back. He smashed into a tree and his body glowed. Terk got up and saw his body glowing and then turning into a trophy. The 4 kids near Numbuh 1 vanished as he walked over to the trophified Shadow Blot.

Terk went over to it and ooked in victory as she pounded her fists on the trophy. "That was easy." Numbuh 1 said to himself. He heard something, turned his head and said, "Too easy." Terk then stopped as the trophy shook and then turned into purple spores. She tilted her head in confusion.

Numbuh 1 pushed Terk and then jumped out of the way of a Dark Arrow. After they dodged it, they saw the Shadow Blot coming out of the trees with a Dark Arrow Pistol in his claws. Terk was about to run up to him and attack, but Numbuh 1 quickly clicked his heels, got the thrusters out of his shoes, and grabbed Terk's arm.

He flew above the trees while Terk reached for the Shadow Blot as he flew. Speaking of, he pointed the Pistol at them, but then lowered it and chuckled. He said to himself, "We'll meet again very soon, gorilla. Very soon indeed."

**In an all black room only being lit by a few torches, a boy around the age of 14 with messy blonde hair was sitting at a desk. He wore a white outfit with a black cape. He looked at the readers and said, "Nice to finally speak to you all. I am Emperor Void.**

**"For those who have been reading my story, I want to say thank you. I'm very honored that people like my writing. Anyway, soon the next chapter will be coming out. It will be called, 'Madness and Zanieness.' I want you to do some guessing about who will play Ness and Lucas. I will give you a hint, though. These two are from an anime."**

**He got up, walked up and said, "Also, soon I'm gonna send out a new story. It will be a parody of a great Disney movie. Keep an eye on my profile for when it's there."** **Emperor Void raised his hand and said,** **"So, review if you want, and maybe tell some other members about it. Until next time. Following on!" He snapped his fingers and he vanished into black and white particles.**


	5. Madness and Zanieness

(Chris McLean) Last time on Super Fandom Bros Subspace Emissary, after running from the Shadow Blot, Terk had a run in with the monstrous Gobblewonker, but was able to defeat it with the assistance of Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door. Later, they room on the Shadow Blot, who was revealed to be a clone. The real Blotling master then appeared with a Dark Arrow Pistol, and they had to high tail it. The story continues...

The Zoo, a once peaceful place with animals and people to see them. That is, until the Primids attacked. Now cages were ripped, debris was everywhere, and there was no sign of life anywhere. Well, there was one person.

We see a boy with pink hair walking with his arm rubbing his shoulder. He wore a long black robe with long white cuffs. This boy was sent by Death, or the Shinigami or Reaper, himself to find anyone who would need assistance. His name was... Crona.

He stopped as he saw purple spores spreading around and creating Primids. Crona held out his arm and said, "Ragnarok! Sword mode!" Nothing happened. His hand trembled and he said, "R-Ragnarok?" He then realized that his partner, Ragnarok, was sleeping.

As the Primids closed in on Crona, he heard huge footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a giant stone golem. Since he couldn't summon Ragnarok, Crona did the only logical thing to do: Run.

Crona took off, with the golem and Primids following him. As he ran, he avoided the attacks coming from Primids.

Eventually, he tripped and got his foot stuck in a root. The golem was getting closer. Crona tried to summon Ragnarok once more. No prevail. He sut his eyes and waited for the inevitable until...

"Devil Hunt Slash!" The golem was hit with a powerful strike and brought to the ground. Crona opened his eyes and saw a girl about the same age as him landing near him.

She had ash blonde hair and wore a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, white gloves, and a plaid skirt. She was also holding a scythe in her hand. Her name was... Maka

"M-Maka?" He said. She turned, cut the root with the scythe, and helped him up while saying, "You alright Crona?" He nodded. The two of them then saw the golem getting back up.

Maka then ran up to it, junped, and sliced it's head off. The body and head fell to the groud with a thud. After landing, Maka's scythe glowed and then started to take another form.

The scythe took the form of a boy with white hair and pointy teeth. He wore a yellow and black jacket, brown pants, and a headband that had the word, "SOUL." This was Maka's partner. His name was... Soul.

He grinned and said, "That was easy." Maka nodded and Crona went up to the two of them. She looked at him and said, "So you were deployed by the Shinigami too, Crona?" "Y-yeah." Crona said. They then heard a harsh roar and turned around.

The 3 DWMA students then saw a figure running up. It had 6 legs, two arms with blades at the end, and a face with sharp teeth and black eyes with small white pupils. A Kishin Egg, a human that has taken a good SOUL and had become a monster.

It stopped and roared at them. As Crona flinched, a voice was heard, "(SNOR-)Huh, what?" Black liquid formed around Crona's back and took a form. It was small with white gloves and a white X in between his eyes.

It was Ragnarok. He stretched his small arms and spoke, "So what's going on?" He then noticed the Kishin and said, "Oh hell yeah! Let's do this!" He then went back into Crona's back and more black liquid, which by the way was his blood, came near his hand. It then took the form of a black and white sword.

With Maka and Soul, they looked at each other and Soul held his hand. "Ready dor this?" He said with a grin. Maka grabbed his hand and nodded with a stern face on. He then glowed and took his ob scythe form.

As the Kishin Egg ran to them, Maka and Crona ran to it with their weapons. It blocked an attack from Crona and got hit by Maka. It then spun around, hitting Crona and knocking him back.

Maka saw and growled at the Kishin Egg. She then slashed at it and managed to slice off one of its legs. What caught her eye was when it came off, it turned into purple spores. But she didn't have much time to think about it as she was knocked back by it.

As she got up, she stared at the Kishin with her eyes full of fury. While Crona got back and continued fighting it, Maka then saw something floating near her. She reached out, grabbed a Smash Ball, and gave it a crush.

Now, in a black room, Soul was sitting at a piano. He grinned, cracked his knuckles, and pressed his fingers on the keys.

Back with Maka, her outfit has changed. She was now wearing a pitch black dress. The scythe had also changed. The rim of the blade now had a design of a piano. She pressed her fingers on the keys on the scythe and her voice, along with Soul's, shouted, "Soul Resonance!" The blade then shifted as Maka said, "Devil Hunt Slash!"

She ran to the Kishin Egg, who just knocked Crona down and was about to stab him. Before it could strike a blow to the pink haired child, Maka slashed it. It roared in pain as its body disintegrated into purple spores.

After it was defeated, Maka's orifinal outfit returned and the scythe reverted back to wgat it looked like. Crona got up and looked at Maka, who smiledat him. Crona sheepishly smiled back. They both stopped smiling as they heard a voice, "Say, you're pretty tough for a brat!"

They turned to a huge pillar and saw a big figure on it. It was Pete, who pointed the Dark Arrow Pistol at Maka and said, "Now just hold still just like that!" He fired...

And Maka dodged. "Hey! I said hold still!" Pete shouted as he fired three more times. She kept dodging each Arrow. He growled and then looked at Crona. An idea them struck him.

He pointed it at Crona, who was too afraid to move. Maka noticed and then ran ro him. Ragnarok shouted inside him, "Move, you p*!" But Crona didn't budge. Pete then pulled the trigger. "Crona!" Maka shouted as she pushed him out of the way.

She and Soul, in scythe form, were struck by the Arrow. They glowed and went into their trophy forms. Crona gasped as he saw what happened. Pete then hopped down smd went over to the trophies. Crona then got up and started to run.

As thunder and rain started to come up, Pete picked up Maka's trophy by the head, looked at it, and said, "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" He then started laughing. That laughter and the beating of the rain was the only thing Crona heard as he ran.

Eventually, the rain stopped pouring and Crona stopped running. He walked with his head down in shame. "Why didn't you f* move?! Now Albarn's a statue thanks to you!" Crona cringed as Ragnarok shouted at him. He was right. It was his fault. Crona felt like he was about to cry, until he bumped into someone.

"Whoa, watch it buddy!" The figure said with a male voice. "S-sorry!" Crona started, until he saw what he had bumped into.

He looked like a black and white dog or rabbit creature with a red nose. He wore only brown pants with a black belt. This was a known toon around Warner Bros. Studios. He was one of the Warner brothers. His name was... Yakko.

The two of them looked at each other until purple spores appeared near them and created Primids. "More of those th-things." Crona said. "They're called 'Primids.'" Yakko said trying to sound serious. Crona looked at him and asked, "Ho-how did you know?" "Simple!" He replied in his normal tone holding up a booklet, "I borrowed the manuscript for the story!"

**Meanwhile with Emperor Void, he's rummaging around through his desk while saying, "Where is it?! I have to get writing on the next chapter soon!" He then sees a booklet that read, "Super Fandom Bros Subspace Emissary." "Ah, here it is!" He said as he grabbed it and opened it.****Inside was a big cartoonish looking bomb. His eyes went wide, but his face quickly turned to an upset one as he turned to the viewers. Before the spark hit the end of the wick, he said, "Toons." The bomb exploded and created a bunch of smoke. After it cleared, Emperor Void was covered in soot. He exhaled and smoke came out.**

Back at the Zoo, Yakko then stuffed the manuscript in his pants and then pulled out a huge mallet. "I'll take those 3 while you take the others?" He said to Crona as he spun the mallet around in his hand. "Oh, uh, yeah!" Crona said summoning his sword. The two of them then ran at the Primids.

Yakko flattened a Fire Primid with his mallet, destroying it and then dodged a normal Primid's punch. Crona sliced the head off of a normal Primid and clashed weapons with a Blade Primid.

As Yakko dodged and grabbed a Boom Primid's boomerang, he threw it, hitting both the Boom Primid and the Blade Primid that Crona was fighting. There were still a bit more Primids left.

Yakko went near Crona, surprising the pink haired boy, reached into his pants, and said, "Let's finish this up!" He then pulled out a Smash Ball. He held it to Crona and said, "Care to do the honors?"

"Wh-why don't you use it?" Crona asked. "Well, see, I'd love to, but the author of this story made me have to do a Final Smash with my siblings with me." Yakko said. He then looked at the readers and said, "I hope your reading this, Mr. Void!"

Crona took the Smash Ball and gave it a crush. As the power of it surged through him, he held up his sword and said, "Ragnarok... Scream Resonance." Red lips appeared on the blade of the sword and then let out a horrible shriek. Yakko and even the Primids covered their ears. "Could of warned me before ya did that!" Yakko said still covering his ears.

The blade of the sword then warped into another shape. Crona slashed upward at the Primids and shouted, "Screech Alpha!" A huge shockwave then rose up in the form of a face with jagged teeth. It hit the Primids and destroyed them on impact.

With all the Primids now destroyed, Yakko stuffed his mallet back in his pants, dusted off his hands, and started to walk away while saying, "See ya!" As Crona saw him walk away, he remembered Pete and how he took Maka. He thought that maybe this guy could help him get her back. He then ran after him and said, "H-hey wait!"

Yakko turned around to see Crona running to him. "Listen. Th-this guy took my friends and I-I need help to get them back!" "Listen, as much as I'd like to help, I got my own problems!" Yakko said, "I have to find my siblings!" Suddenly, a bright cartoonish lightbulb appeared above his head, surprising Crona.

"Tell ya what! You can help me find my sibs, and we can help you get your friends back." Yakko said holding out his hand, "So, what do ya say?" Before Crona could speak, Ragnarok's voice shouted, "Now wait just a minute!" He came out from Crona's back, looked at Yakko, and said, "I don't trust this f*!" Yakko's eyes widened and he shouted back, "Now watch the language, little guy! This is a T rated fanfiction!" An anime tick mark appeared on Ragnarok's forehead as he yelled, "F* you, b*!"

The two of them glared at each other and Crona cringed as they did. Before Yakko cpuld speak again, Crona said, "Wait! I-I'll help you find your siblings! Let's just please stop the arguing." He held out his hand and Yakko smiled. "Alright, fine!" Ragnarok shouted as he went back into Crona's back, "Just don't blame me if he stabs you in the back!"

The 2 of them then shook hands and Yakko said, "So, name's Yakko Warner! Your's?" "Oh! I-I'm C-Crona." Crona replied. Yakko grinned and said, "So, Crona, let's get going!" He then started walking and Crona followed. Yakko then gives the readers a smug look and whispers, "If only he knew that he won't see his friends in a long period of chapters."

**We see Emperor Void coming out of a room wearing only a towel. He notices the readers, his eyes widen, and he says, "Whoops! One minute!" He snaps his fingers and his normal attire comes on him. "So sorry! Had to shower after that whole bomb thing." He said while sitting down, "Now some news! Phoenix!"****A man around the age of 18 comes in with a piece of paper. He had blue and white undercut hair with horns and wore a jeans, a blue sweatshirt, and a white scarf. As he handed Emperor Void the paper, Emperor Void looked to the veiwers and said, "dear viewers, this is Phoenix, a colleague of mine."****"Sup." Was all he said with a mean scowl.****As Phoenix left the room, Emperor Void said, "Don't worry about rhe scowl. Something happened with his wife. Now first things first! A new story is coming your way. The title is, "Fandom Story!" It will be based off the famous Pixar movie Toy Story.****"Secondly, the next chapter will be titled, "3 Warriors." I'll give you a hint for one of the characters in that chapter. He's a character from the game Kingdom Hearts.****"Lastly, I want to mention something for later. When we see Master Hand in the story, he will be in a human-like form. When he fights, he will be in hand form. His description will be given later. Until next time, following on!" He snapped his fingers and he vanished into black and white particles.**


	6. 3 Warriors

(Chris McLean) Last time on Super Fandom Bros Subspace Emissary, DWMA students Maka, Soul, and Crona had to deal with a Kishin Egg in an abandoned zoo. Later, Pete came up and ended up trophifying both Maka and Soul and Crona ran. He then met Yakko Warner and both of them decided to look for Yakko's siblings and then Maka and Soul. (Yakko) Hey buddy! They know what happened! They've read the previous chapters! (Chris) Get out of here, Toon! Ahem! Where was I? Oh yeah! The story continues...

The Battlefield Fortress, an ancient area once used for epic wars and battles. In this harsh desert like environment, broken arrows and swords litter the ground. Far in the distance, a Subspace Bomb has been activated.

As the timer is going down, the robots, that were holding the sides of the bomb open, shut their eyes and waited for the inevitable. 3... 2... 1...

The bomb went off, creating another black hole that sucked up anything in it's distance. At a farther end of the battlefield, a old fortress stood there as an army of Primids went towards it.

At the top of the fortress, there stood a boy. He was around the age of 14 with spiky blonde hair. He wore a black tank top and held a kendama, a Japanese cup and ball toy with a metal chain and ball attached to it. His name was... Ginta.

He had a face of fury and determination on. "You ready, Babbo?" He said. The metal ball turned to reveal it had eyes, a mustache, a mouth, and a long nose. "Of course, Ginta." Babbo replied with a grin. Ginta held up the cup and ball toy and said, "Then Version 1!"

Babbo and the kendama then glowed. After the glow, the cup part of the toy was enlarged to fit on Ginta's wrist. Babbo was also on the front with his facial features gone. "Hammer Arm!" Ginta shouted as he started to run down.

As he ran to a lower level of the fortress, he ran into 4 Primids. He quickly bashed a normal Primid in the head and blocked a Blade Primid's sword. He then punched it in the chest and his next punch collided with a Fire Primid's.

As he rolled away from the Fire Primid, who was with a Boom Primid, Ginta then said, "Dagger Mode!" The metal ball then glowed. After it faded, it had turned into a blade. He then sliced through a fireball that the Fire Primid shot at him, leaped towards it, and sliced it in half. He then sliced the head off of the Boom Primid.

After dealing with the Primids, Ginta continued. As he got to the bottom floor of the fortress, he burst out of the wooden doors. As he ran away from the grounds of the fortress, he came into contact with some more Primids.

He quickly slashed a normal Primid in the chest and sliced the arm off of a Fire Primid. As a Boom Primid's boomerang went flying at Ginta, he sensed it and blocked. He then quickly knocked the Boom Primid to the ground and stabbed it in the chest, destroying it.

He then looked towards the black hole and scowled. Whoever or whatever was causing this had to be stopped. Suddenly, he sensed something from behind him.

He turned around and blocked an incoming sword attack. As the weilder of the sword backed away, Ginta raised an eyebrow. He expected to see a Blade Primid, not... this.

It was a red crab person wearinga cyan shirt, purple pants, and a black belt with a gold buckle. In his claw he held a pirate cutlass. This was the proprietor of the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob's boss, and creator of the Krabby Patty. He was... Mr. Krabs.

"Alright, ye thievin bilge rat!" He said in a furious tone while pointing his sword at the bou, "Yer gonna give me back me ship now!" "Wha..?" Was all that Ginta could muster.

Mr. Krabs then charged at Ginta and swung his sword, only for the boy to block his attack. As the two of them clashed weapons, Ginta noticed a Primid about to strike at Mr. Krabs. He quickly pushed the cutlass away and attacked the Primid.

Mr. Krabs, who saw him attack the Primid, then said, "Wait, yer not with those vermin?" Ginta nodded. Soon, a bunch of Primids surround them and the two of them looked at each other while thinking the same thing. The two of them then ran to some Primids.

Ginta sliced off the legs of a Fire Primid and thrusted his Dagger Arm into its body. He then dodged some gun fire from a Scope Primid. He quickly sliced its gun on half, knocked it out of its hands, and sliced off its head.

With Mr. Krabs, he slashed a Fire Primid in the chest. What he didn't know was that a normal Primid tried to punch him in the chest, but when it did, its entire arm disintegrated. Mr. Krabs let out a hearty laugh and said, "They don't call me 'Armor Abs Krabs' for nothin!" He then stabbed the Primid.

Even with their efforts, there were still more Primids. As Ginta was about to continue, Mr. Krabs then saw something floating near him. He ran over and grabbed a Smash Ball. He crushed it and he started to glow.

When the glow faded, Mr. Krabs looked completely different. He was now completely metal and was a bit bigger than he was earlier. He was no longer Mr. Eugene Krabs, for he was... Mr. Pincherbottom.

When Ginta saw him, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Mr. Pincherbottom looked at the remaining Primids, pointed his claw at them and shouted, "Cha-ching!" His claw then seperated from his arm, via thrusters, and rocketed to the Primids. It struck and destroyed most of them. He then shot the other claw, defeating the rest of the Primids.

With the rest of the Primids destroyed, Mr. Pincherbottom glowed and reverted back into Mr. Krabs. He then looked at Ginta, who was still shocked. "That... was... AWESOME!!!" he exclaimed with a huge smile, "Just the way you turned into a robot and shot your claws at those monsters! That was amazing!"

Mr. Krabs replied, "Well, it was nothing. So, what's yer name, lad?" "Oh, I'm Ginta! Ginta Toramizu!" He said while holding out his hand. Mr. Krabs shook it while saying, "I'm Eugene Krabs or Mr. Krabs! I like money!"

When the two of them stopped shaking hands, they noticed something in the distance. It was the Ancient Minister! With another Subspace Bomb! Ginta pointed his Dagger Arm at him and said, "That guy must be the one causing all this!" Mr. Krabs then saw, gritted his teeth, and said, "He might have also stolen me ship! Let's go get im, Ginta lad!"

He then rushed off, with Ginta following. As they ran after the Ancient Minister, many Primids ran at them. Ginta slashed right through a normal Primid and dodged a Boom Primid's attack. He then knocked its boomerang back, hitting the Primid instead.

Mr. Krabs clashed some strikes with a Blade Primid and while he did so, a Scope Primid aimed at him. Before it could fire, Ginta quickly sliced its head off. Mr. Krabs then slashed the Blade Primid, destroying it.

With the Ancient Minister, he was shifting his head from side to side, looking for a place to set the Bomb. He then heard something behind him, "Hey greeny!" He turned abd his deep red eyes saw Mr. Krabs and Ginta running at him.

Ginta quickly leaped and attempted to slash the Bomb off of the Minister's platform. He missed because of the Minister flying higher. Mr. Krabs then leaped and slashed. He missed and fell to the ground.

The Ancient Minister looked onward, thinking no one could take out the bomb. Suddenly, from behind, a Keyblade flew upward and a figure grabbed it and quickly sliced the Bomb off the platform and shouted, "Aero!" A gust of wind then blasted the Minister's platform to the ground.

The figure dropped to the ground and Ginta and Mr. Krabs saw what he looked like. He had blue eyes, silver hair, and was wearing a grey and yellow vest with blue pants. His Keyblade looked like a demon's and an angel's wings. He was... Riku.

He looked at the other two as Mr. Krabs said, "Eh, thank ye lad." Riku nodded and the three of them saw the Ancient Minister getting up and trying to retreat. Riku pointed his Keyblade at him and said, "We have to go after him now!" The three of them then started running after him.

As they ran after the Ancient Minister, Ginta went near Riku and said, "Thanks for earlier. I'm Ginta and that's Mr. Krabs. What's yours?" "Riku. Good to meet you, Ginta." Riku replied as he ran.

Purple spores then started to spread in front of the 3 warriors (Roll Credits). Primids then started forming and they leaped into action.

Ginta then quickly shouted, "Hammer Mode!" His Dagger Arm then reverted back to the Hammer Arm. He then bashed a Fire Primid into the ground and gave a punch to a normal Primid's punch.

Riku slashed through a normal Primid, pointed at a few other Primids, and said, "Dark Fira!" Blue and black fireballs then came out and struck the Primids. The Primids then burned in the flames.

Mr. Krabs dodged a Scope Primid's fire and then slashed in half. He then blocked a Blade Primid's sword attack and then sliced off its head.

The spores then created more Primids. While Riku and Mr. Krabs glared at the newly spawned Primids, Ginta looked over to the side and grabbed a Smash Ball. He grabbed it and gave it a crush. His Hammer Arm then glowed and he said, "Babbo, Version 3!"

The Hammer Arm slid off Ginta's wrist and started morphing into a big form. It then was some sort of stone creature made of stone with wings. It it's mouth was a ring. "Gargoyle!" Ginta shouted.

The Gargoyle then slashed some Primids with its claws, destroying them right on impact. When there was only few more, it opened its mouth and the ring floated in front of it. When it opened its mouth again, a laser came out of the ring, disintegrating the Primids.

It then glowed and reverted back into the Hammer Arm and slid back on Ginta's wrist. "That was great, boyo!" Mr. Krabs said while putting a claw on Ginta's shoulder. "Yeah, that was an impressive attack, Ginta." Riku said with a smirk, "You kinda remind me of a friend of mine." "Thanks!" Ginta replied, "Now let's get a move on!"

The three of them then ran. They stopped at the edge of a cliff and watched as the Ancient Minister flew away. Mr. Krabs glared at him and let out a growl. Ginta, who hear it, looked at him and said, "Don't worry, Mr. Krabs. We'll get your ship back and stop that guy!" Mr. Krabs looked at him and said, "Yeah, but that bildrat that took it is gonna pay! Especially if it's Plankton!"

Meanwhile in a far off field, a green robot with 1 eye was walking along until someone stepped in front of it.

It was a duck with white feathers wearing a blue sailor's blouse and cap. This was a good friend to Mickey. He was... Donald Duck.

"Halt!" He said while putting a hand up in front of the robot. The robot did stop, but then went around the duck. "Hey! Why I oughta!" He exclaimed furiously shaking his fist.

Suddenly, a hammer came out from behind Donald and struck him, sending him upward while screaming, "WAAAAAAAAAAAK!" He then started falling down in trophy form and was caught by the hammer that struck him.

As it put him on the ground, it was revealed who was wielding the hammer. It was a green creature that had one eye and two antennae. His name was... Plankton.

He looked at the trophified duck and said, "You'll do nicely!" As many robots went over to him awaiting his command, he took put a phone and said into it, "Karen! Good news! I've got a fighter!" "Well, you actually managed to accomplish something." A voice from the phone said, "Now you gotta get some more."

"I'm aware of that, my computer wife." Pankton said as he hung up. He looked and saw something coming up. It was Pete, in some kind of vehicle with the trophies of Sandy, Maka, and Soul in the back. Plankton said to his robots, "Right! You know what to do!"

He and the robots then hid, leaving the trophy of Donald. Pete noticed and stopped. He got out, looked at the trophy with a smirk, and said, "Well, well! Today must be my lucky day!"

He grabbed the trophy and was about to put it with the others, but the robots then came out and tackled him. "Hey-! What the-?!" Pete exclaimed as he was swarmed. One of the robots grabbed Donald and threw it in the back of the vehicle with the other trophies.

Plankton then went into the drivers seat and started to drive off. The robots got off of Pete and followed their master. Pete, who saw Plankton driving away, shook his fist and shouted, "Hey! I got those trophies fair and square, you bozo!" He sighed and said, "Oh, he's not going to like this!"

**Back in Emperor Void's Office, he sat at his desk and said, "Ahhh! Another chapter done! So, time for some news for some of you readers! First off, I have just published the 1st chapter of Fandom Story. So, if you wanna check it out, go ahead.****Secondly, I want to mention this. As much I love it, when this parody is over, I will not be making a World of Light. I figured it would be too long and honestly, I have other ideas. However, if any of you would like to know who I'd get as the fighters, I could post the fighter roster.****Another thing, I will also post to you some OCs that might pop up in later stories. They both belong to me and Phoenix.****Lastly, the next chapter, the one I've been waiting for. It will be titled, "Light Vs Subspace." Time for a hint for who I got to play Link. This character is from a recent steam game.****So that's all for this-" static covers Emperor void and the torches go out. Green fire starts lighting up the room and we see a figure. He looks like Emperor Void, except the cape is white, the outfit is black, and his hair is black.****He grins at the viewers and says, "Don't listen to him. He doesn't care about you. He only cares about himself."****We then go back to Emperor Void, who was swishing his head around. "Where was I? Oh yeah! That's all for the news. So, review and recommend. Until next time, following on!" He snapped his fingers and vanished into black and white particles.**


	7. Light Vs Subspace

(Chris McLean) Last time on Super Fandom Bros Subspace Emissary, the Ancient Minister came back in the Battlefield Fortress, a lifeless, baren place. He was then pursued by Ginta, wielder of the weapon Babbo, and Mr. Krabs, who wanted his ship back. Now, those two were able to stop another Subspace bombing with the help of Riku, a friend of Sora. They continued after the Ancient Minister, who was retreating, but he managed to get away. Meanwhile, Donald Duck got trophified by Plankton, who also stole the trophies Pete had. The story continues...

We open in a small clearing of a forest. The bark of the trees were black with red leaves and the grass was red. In some of the trees were star shaped items. On the ground lied a wooden sword. Suddenly, heavy footsteps were heard.

Out from some of the trees came a child. They were gender neutral with messy dark blue hair covering his eyes and cyan skin. They wore black clothes, silver boots, silver gauntlets, and a silver chest plate with a symbol of three triangles, a circle, and wings on it. They were one of the chosen heroes of the Deltarune. They were... Kris Dreemurr .

They went over to the sword, picked it up, and held it up. They nodded at it and put it in the scabbard on their back. They then started to exit through some trees. As they walked away, they heard a voice behind them, "Finally! You were taking forever to find it!"

They turned around and saw a figure leaning on the trunk of a tree. It was a purple dinosaur creature that was wearing a black jacket with pink trims, plum colored pants, and a black belt with a gold heart buckle. From behind her messy purple hair, she had yellow eyes. She was the school bully of Kris' school. She was... Susie.

She walked up, grabbed them by the shoulder, and grinned with her sharp teeth. "Let's get a move on. Shall we, freak?" They said nothing. She let go, And started walking away while saying, "Come on." They followed behind her.

Kris then stopped as they noticed something. Susie saw they stopped walking and said, "What's the hold up?" They pointed at the sky, which was turning from blue to red. "What the hell?" She exclaimed.

Mr. Krabs' ship then appeared and dropped the purple spores. As the Primids started to rise up, Susie grinned and pulled an axe out from nowhere. "Alright, let's have some fun!" She said evily. Kris then pulled out their sword and shield and both them and Susie charged at the Primids.

Kris slashed at a Fire Primid and then clashed with a Blade Primid. With Susie, she was going to town on those Primids. She sliced off the head of a Boom Primid and then dismembered a normal Primid. It was obvious that she was enjoying this.

Kris finally defeated the Blade Primid by stabbing it. They kept looking at the sky and they heard Susie yell, "Come on, Kris! If we follow that ship, we might be able to kill some more of these things!" They then followed after Susie.

While running, Kris was thinking. They remember on their adventure, they've heard things about a being known as, "The Knight." Apparently, he has the power to create Fountains of Darkness. Could he be the one that's causing this? Right before they could continue thinking, more Primids came up.

As a normal Primid was about to punch Kris, they pulled up their shield and blocked the attack. They then slashed the Primid with their sword and then got hit by a Scope Primid's attack. Susie, who saw that, thought, "Oh f*ing hell no!"

She quickly ran up to it and sliced off its arms and then its head. "Nobody hurts my friend but me!" She exclaimed as she sliced an incoming Fire Primid. Kris got up and looked at Susie, still not saying anything. However, a small smirk appeared on their face.

The Primids still came. As Susie was about to attack, Kris tapped her shoulder. She arched her head at them and they pointed at something glowing. A Smash Ball!

She quickly grabbed it and crushed it. Suddenly, her axe started glowing purple as a guitar riff played (Vs. Susie). She raised her axe up in the air with a huge toothu grin and brought it down while yelling, "Rude Buster!"

A giant purple shockwave came out of the axe and struck the Primids, destroying them. With all the Primids delt with, Susie put her axe away and said, "Man, I love doing that! Let's go, Kris." She and Kris then ran to go after the ship.

They eventually ran out of the forest and saw as the ship flying away. "D* it!" Susie shouted in frustration. As she did, Kris continued running after it. "Hey! Wait up, freak!" She then started running along with them.

Meanwhile, in a lower part of the ship stood a cardboard box. On the box was a logo that had a capitalized T, U, F, and F. From inside the box, scratching could be heard.

**We see Emperor Void sitting at his desk typing on a computer. He sees us and says, "Oh, hello again my readers. I have only a few news this time.****"One is about want to talk about something for later in the story. I might upset some people, but I'm not going to write the Great Maze. Once all the fighters are assembled, they are going straight into the final battle.****"Another thing is to point out something. I am mostly going to make parodies. Sure, there may be some original stories, but it will mostly be parody stories. If you guys have any suggestions, such as video games or movies, I'll think about doing them.****"Lastly, the next chapter's title. It will be called, "The Spy and the Robot." Now 2 things. One, the person playing Zero Suit Samus will have no connection to who's playing Samus. And two, the hint for the character playing Zero Suit Samus. Let's just say this character is very skilled for a basic average girl.****"So that's al-" static covers Emperor Void again and the mysterious man appears again. "He doesn't see any of you readers the way you think he does. He only sees you all as pawns."****He vanishes and Emperor Void comes back. "That's weird. That's the second time." He says to himself. He looks at the readers and says, "Right, remember to recommend and review. Until next time, following on!"****He snaps his fingers and vanished. We then see his computer. It glitches and red words appear and read, "I AM D-."**


	8. The Spy and the Robot

(Chris McLean) Last time on Super Fandom Bros Subspace Emissary, Delta warriors and classmates, Kris Dreemurr and Susie, were in the Scarlet Forest fighting off against many Primids. Eventually, finding out that Mr. Krabs ship was the source of the Primids, the 2 went after it. Meanwhile, inside the ship, a stow away was hiding in a box. The story continues...

We open in a dark metal hallway of some strange building. Banging was heard, following with a ceiling grate falling to the floor. Out of the vent in the ceiling came a figure.

It was a teenage girl with red hair. She wore a black crop top, black gloves, green cargo pants, and boots. With her, it didn't matter where or when there is trouble. If you just call her, beep her, or reach her, she'll be there. She was none other than... Kim Possible.

She pulled out a device called the Kimmunicator. On the small screen was a dark skinned boy that looked around the age of 12. "So Wade, you said this is where the distress signal came from?" "Affirmative Kim." Wade replied, "According to my computer, you need to head to an elevator near here and find the room it's coming from."

"If you say so. I'll call you if I need anything else." She said. Kim then switched off the Kimmunicator. She then started off through the hallway.

While running, she ran into a few of the robots the Ancient Minister used with his bombing. They noticed Kim and ran at her. She smirked and kicked an incoming one in the head. With the other two, she pulled out a gun and shot a few lasers at them, destroying their heads.

Kim then got to the elevator and went up. After it stopped, she continued down the hallway. A robot blocked her way and fired a laser from its eyes. Kim quickly dodged, leaped over it, and kicked it to the ground. She then continued.

Eventually, Kim entered a dark room. She looked around and saw nothing. She walked in and thought, "Well, nothing in here. That's odd. I thought Wade said-" Suddenly, a light started sparking at one part of the room, catching her attention. Kim turned and saw something. At a far end of the room was a machine with a big tank. Inside the tank was a small figure that was being electrocuted.

It was a small robot with blue hands, feet, and antennas. When the electricity stopped, it opened its clenched eyes, revealing them to be blue. This robot was… Robotboy.

After he opened his eyes, he looked up, saw Kim, and tilted his head in confusion. The two looked at each other for about half a minute. The electricity continued, shocking Robotboy again and causing him to let out a scream. Kim could watch no more of this as she pulled out her blaster and fired at the tank.

It got destroyed and the electricity stopped. Robotboy fell to the ground on his feet and he looked at Kim. An alarm went off, getting their attention. Suddenly, more of the robots came into the room. Kim quickly got into a battle stance and Robotboy's eyes glared at them as one of his arms turned into a cannon.

Kim quickly kicked one of the robots into another, taking them both out. She then fired her blaster at another one. With Robotboy, he fired a few blasts at the remaining robots.

Kim dusted off her hands and said, "Well, that was easy." She then felt something around her leg. She looked down and saw Robotboy hugging her leg. "Thank you!" he said with a smile. "Um, no problem." She replied.

He let go and said, "I Robotboy!" "Well, I'm Kim." She replied, "So, why were you in… you know?" his smile dropped and he said, "Well, Robotboy caught by bad robots and put into bad machine, but before, Robotboy send distress signal."

That caught Kim by surprise. She then said, "Wait, you sent that signal?" Robotboy nodded and said, "Robotboy learned this place makes bad clones of good robot." "A cloning facility?" Kim thought, "Sounds like something Draken would be up to."

"Do you know where you saw this other robot?" she asked. "Yes, Robotboy remember." He said. He pointed down the hallway and said, "It that way!" "Right, let's go." Kim said as both she and Robotboy ran.

They then ran into more robots and attacked. Robotboy set out a flurry of quick punches at a few of them while Kim kicked and blasted a few others. There were still a few more robots.

Robotboy then saw something floating near him. A Smash Ball! He grabbed it, crushed it, and his eyes turned red. Kim saw as he slammed his fists together and he then took another form.

He was a lot taller, his feet, hands, and antennas were now a darker blue, his antennas were longer, and it looked like he had a mask on. He was now Super Activated.

Both his arms turned into big gattling guns and he opened fire on the robots. The bulletsripped through them and destroyed the robots. As Robotboy stopped, he then reverted back into his original form.

Kim was kinda surprised at what the small robot did. Robotboy pointed at a nearby door and said, "In there, Kim!" he went over and Kim followed.

They went through the door and entered a room with a bunch of screens. They looked around before Robotboy tapped Kim's shoulder and pointed at a screen while saying, "There!" she saw the screen he pointed at.

It was of a room with a big glass cylinder capsule. In the capsule was a robot that looked like the ones she and Robotboy fought. "So, that's the robot he was talking about." She thought, "But where is it?"


	9. A Misunderstanding

(Chris McLean Last time on Super Fandom Bros Subspace Emissary, basic average girl, Kim Possible, infiltrated a top secret facility searching for a distress signal. She eventually found Robotboy, who sent out the signal, and leared of the facility's purpose. It was a robot cloning facility. They both then teamed up and started to look for the original robot being used to make the clones. The story continues...

We open a grassy plain with a path. On it was both SpongeBob and Minnie, looking for some help to go back to the ship with them. At one point, SpongeBob saw something far from the two of them and started to run over to it.

"SpongeBob?" Minnie said with confusion, "where are you going?" "I saw something!" He replied back, "Stay right there!" "SpongeBob!" She started, but was too late. The sea sponge had already left.

She sighed, placed a hand on her head, and said, "How could things get any worse?" She then heard laughing behind her and flinched. Minnie quickly turned around and saw the Shadow Blot behind her.

Mickey had told her about the Shadow Blot and quickly recognized him. "Y-you're the Shadow Blot!" She exclaimed. He nodded and pulled out a Dark Arrow Pistol. He quickly pointed it at her and before Minnie could run, he fired.

After a glow, she was in trophy form. He chuckled and said, "All too easy." Suddenly, the dark spore version of Shadow Blot came near the original. He turned to the copy and said, "You know what to do." It nodded, dissolved into spores, and covered Minnie's trophy.

Later, we see Mickey and Sora running in the field. "Come on, Sora!" Said the mouse, "We have to keep looking for the Ancient Minister and stop his bombings!" "Right, your majesty!"

As they ran, on top of a cliff stood a dark version of Minnie. It then pulled out a Dark Arrow Pistol and pointed it at the two keyblade wielders. Right before it could pull the trigger, a wooden sword knocked it out of its hands.

It was none other than Kris who had knocked the Pistol out of its hands. As it fell to the ground, Susie came up and sliced it in half. The Dark Minnie then shot a glare at the purple dinosaur girl and let out a growl.

Susie chuckled and said, "what's wrong? Upset cause I broke your little-" she didn't get to finish, because Dark Minnie smacked her back with a purse. Susie got up from the ground and snarled, "Oh, it's on!"

She and Kris then ran at Dark Minnie. As it dodged an incoming attack from Susie, it got hit by one of Kris' swings. It was then hit by Susie's axe and knocked to the ground.

The bully grinned, picked up the dark clone by the neck, and said, "So now what, you little mouse?" Dark Minnie then reached into its purse, causing the monster girl to raise an eyebrow.

It quickly pulled out a small can of pepper spray and sprayed it in Susie's eyes. She quickly dropped the clone and covered her eyes on pain as she shouted, "Ah! F*ing s*! You little c*!" Kris, who saw what happened, looked directly at Dark Minnie.

Although their eyes were being covered by their hair, they stared at it with a deathly glare. They quickly charged at it and swung at the clone. It dodged all but one attack. Kris then saw something near them. They quickly reached out and crushed a Smash Ball.

After her eyes stopped stinging, Susie saw as Kris' appearance changed. They now had tan skin, brown hair, a green sweater with a yellow stripe on it, and brown pants. They were in their usual attire.

However, in their hand they held a knife. A real one! They stared at Dark Minnie, who was quickly running at them. A red gleam came in Kris' eyes as they grinned like a sociopath. With one swing...

The dark spore clone stopped dead in its tracks as the numbers, "99999999999," appeared in front of it in red.

As Mickey ran, he turned his head and saw Kris slash Dark Minnie with their knife. He stopped running as he saw her turn into a trophy and then dissolve into purple spores. His eyes widened, thinking that was actually Minnie.

After Kris reverted back into their first appearance, Susie just stared at them. She then said, "Okay, why have you not done any of THAT back in the Dark World? It could have made the fight against Jevil a bit easier!" They of course stayed silent. Suddenly, they heard a voice, "You!"

Kris turned and saw Mickey about to punch them, so they dodged, causing Mickey to punch the ground. He stood up, looked at the 2 of them and shouted, "How could you?!" Sora came up and stood near Mickey with Keyblade in hand.

"Alright mouse!" Susie said with a glare, "If you have a death wish," she pulled out her axe and said, "I'll be glad to make it come true!" As all of them got into fighting positions, Susie muttered to Kris, "You take the guy with the big a* key, I'll take the mouse."

Mickey quickly pulled out his musketeer blade and attempted to slash Susie, who quickly blocked and managed to get him with a slash. As he was knocked to the ground, the purple dinosaur girl chuckled and said, "What, is that all you got?"

He growled, ran up to her quickly, and managed to give her a swift punch to the face. She looked at him with a glare and said, "Oh, you're gonna lose a head, rat!"

As the two of them continued to fight, Kris and Sora clashed weapons with each other. They backed away from each other and Sora pointed his Keyblade at them and shouted, "Blizzara!" Kris then used their shield to quickly block the incoming ice spell.

They then swung at the Keyblader and managed to hit him. As he did, Sora thought, "That's weird. When I used a wooden sword, it barely hurt anybody!"

Meanwhile, with Susie snd Mickey, the monster girl managed to swing and hit Mickey in the chest. Mickey was then knocked away and then, after a glow, he turned into a trophy.

Then, Kris gave one final swing to Sora. His body glowed and then turned into a trophy. It fell near Mickey's trophy.

The two warriors then went over to them and Susie said, "Dang. I was actually enjoying that." Suddenly, a honk came up. They turned their heads and saw Plankton driving up in the vehicle.

He chuckled and pressed a button, making a claw come at the back. When he passed them, the claw grabbed the two trophies. Kris then noticed the trophies Plankton had in the back. They knew he was up to something bad.

As Plankton chuckled to himself while driving away, he heard a familiar and annoying voice, "Hiya, Plankton! Did you get taller?"

He turned his head and saw SpongeBob hanging onto the claw. "SpongeBob?!" Plankton exclaimed. The said sea sponge then pulled out his spatula and sliced the claw off, releasing the trophies.

Plankton growled as he turned around. SpongeBob then quickly tapped Mickey and Sora's trophies, turning them back. As Mickey came to, he saw SpongeBob and exclaimed, "SpongeBob! You're here!"

SpongeBob locked Mickey in a hug and said, "Good to see your okay Mickey!" Another honk from Plankton's vehicle made the sponge let go of the mouse.

As Plankton rushed at them, he shouted, "You fools don't understand! I'm doing everyone a favor here!" "I got him, your majesty!" Sora said getting up. He then pointed his Keyblade at Plankton and said, "Thundara!"

A lightning bolt then struck the vehicle and Plankton missed them and drove away while the vehicle was swiveling.

Mickey shot Sora a thumbs up and then turned to Susie. He said, "Uh, listen. Sorry about dragging you into that battle. I thought you, well, killed my wife."

Susie at first didn't reply, but then eventually said, "Eh, its cool. It was actually kinda fun." Mickey then held out his hand and Susie reluctantly shook it.

After they finished, SpongeBob then said, "I saw one of the trophies Plankton had! It was Sandy!" Mickey's eyes widened and he said, "Then we gotta go after him!"

He turned to Susie and Kris and said, "You two think you could help us out?" Susie shrugged and said, "I guess so. Don't have and else to do." Kris also nodded.

"Right gang! Let's get going!" Mickey said. With that, him, SpongeBob, Sora, Kris, and Susie went off after Plankton.

As the 5 heroes ran, Mickey looked at Kris and said, "I'm Mickey by the way and this is my pal Sora!" "Hi! I'm SpongeBob!" SpongeBob spoke up, "What's your name?" "Ha! Don't even bother talking to them!" Susie said, "They barely even talk to me!"

"I'm Kris and this is Susie." Kris... said?! When they spoke, they had a voice which no one could tell was male or female. Susie's eyes widened and she thought, "They can actually talk?!"

Right after the introductions, they ran into a bunch of Plankton's robots. Quickly, they all went into battle.

Mickey sliced one's head off with his musketeer blade, SpongeBob karate chopped another, Sora whacked away another robot, Kris stabbed a incoming robot, and Susie destroyed one with 3 slashes from her axe.

After dealing with the robots, they continued on their way. Eventually, the team found a deep cave. Mickey noticed something on the ground leading into the cave.

"Tread tracks from that vehicle. He went in there." He said as they looked at it. "Then that's where we're going!" Sora said. With that, they all entered the cave.

As they walked through, Susie nudged Kris and asked, "Hey Kris. You have any food on ya?" They shook their head and said, "No, sorry."

SpongeBob went over to her and said, "You're hungry huh?" He pulled out a Krabby Patty and held it out to her. She took it and took a bite. Her chews slowed down with each chew.

She then put the rest in her mouth. After she swallowed, she said, "Okay, I don't know what was in that burger, but it was good." SpongeBob smiled at what she said.

Later, they all encountered more Plankton robots. Mickey gave a few punches to one bot, SpongeBob smacked one with his spatula, and Susie destroyed one with one slash.

As Kris and Sora fought near eachother, Kris said, "Funny, this reminds me of one of my favorite games." "What game?" Sora asked. "It's called Super Smashing Fighters." They replied, "They had a story mode called 'The Darkspace Emperor'."

Eventually, all the robots were destroyed and the heroes moved along and eventually found the exit.

After they exited the caves, they saw a huge mansion on the other side. They all knew Plankton was in there.

Later, in an unknown location, we see a room with many screens. One screen shows the Shadow Blot along with some Blotlings.

A figure watching the screen speaks up, "The Cheeks squirrel that the oversized cat lost is near your location. Go and grab her." The Shadow Blot did a mock salute and said, "Got it. Come, my underlings!"

As he and his Blotling minions left, we saw the figure on the other side of the screen.

This figure wore pitch black armor with a pretty tattered cape. On his waist was a scabbard with a sheathed sword that was also black. He had black hair, red eyes, and had a metal mouth cover on. This man was the one that Kris and Susie were destined to defeat. He was... the Knight.

From behind his mouth cover, he smiled and said, "He will be pleased with the results."


	10. Crona's Revenge

(Chris McLean) Last time on Super Fandom Bros Subspace Emissary, the Shadow Blot turned Minnie into a trophy and sent a dark clone to do the same to Mickey and Sora. However, Kris and Susie got in the way. Mickey and Sora then fought the Delta warriors and eventually, they joined forces, SpongeBob joined, and they all went after Plankton, who retreated to an old mansion. Meanwhile, we saw one of the masterminds behind the bombings, the Knight, the enemy of Kris and Susie. The story continues...

We see a huge stone structure. This was the Ruins. A bit far from the Ruins was a cliff. Coming to the edge of the cliff were 2 figures.

One was Crona and the other was Yakko, who was tip toeing slowly with a hunter hat on and a musket in his hand. He looked at viewers and said, "Shh! Be vewy vewy quiet! We're hunting Pwimids!" he chuckled, put away the hat and gun, and said to Crona, "Always good to make a reference!"

Ragnarok came out of Crona's back and said, "By the way, what the hell are you?" Yakko smirked and said, "Well, I could be a dog, or a cat, or even a bunny! But one thing I do know is that I'm a toon!" "A… toon?" Crona thought.

The two of them looked at the Ruins and something caught Yakko's eye. There was a small figure walking into the Ruins. From what he could see, it was black and white with a pink skirt and a flower in its hair.

"Hey! Dot!" he called out. "Dot? Is s-she one of your siblings?" Crona asked. "Yep, the Warner sister and the youngest of the three of us!" "Good, let's grab her and go." Ragnarok muttered as he went back into Crona's back.

"For once, I agree with him!" Yakko said as he began to run to the Ruins, with Crona following.

They then ran into a pack of Primids. "Yakko Warner gets up to bat aaaaaand..!" Yakko said as he pulled out his mallet. Yakko knocked a Fire Primid away. It soared far in the sky and the elder Warner shouted, "It's out of the park!"

Crona sliced a normal Primid and then clashed with a Blade Primid. He quickly pushed it back and stabbed it. With Yakko, he grabbed a normal Primid and thew it in Crona's direction while saying, "Heads up, Crona!" Crona saw it coming and shouted, "Black Blade!" he then slashed the Primid as it got closer.

After defeating the Primids, the two continued on their way. Yakko then spoke up, "Y'know, I just realized it. You're an anime character!" "H-huh?" Crona asked while confused. "The eyes, the art style, the fact that you say some of your attacks before you use them!" Yakko continued, "Now that's anime!"

Later, they finally managed to get to the Ruins. Crona looked up in awe and said, "It's pretty b-big. It looked a bit smaller at first." He said. Yakko kissed his hand, looked at the readers, and waved while saying, "Goodnight everybody!"

They both then heard chuckling and a voice say, "Well lookie what the cat dragged in!" a big figure then dropped in front of them. It was Pete!

"Wait a minute! Your Pete from Disney, right?" Yakko said, "Good to see a fellow toon here!" Yakko looked at Crona and his smile vanished as he saw the pink haired boy.

Crona had a face of great anger on. He glared at Pete and said through his teeth, "Where's… Maka?" "Maka?" Pete said as he scratched his head.

"Oh, you mean the girl I took from ya!" he said finally realizing it, "Sorry, but she's no longer in my possession, so I gotta restart my collection." He punched his palm and said, "You two could do nicely."

"Sorry, tubby, but that's out of the question!" Yakko said as he pulled out his mallet, "Me and my new pal Crona are gonna search for my siblings!" Crona pulled out his sword with a menacing scowl.

Pete chuckled and pulled out a large ball. He then quickly rolled it towards the meister and toon. Yakko tried swinging it back with his mallet, but when he hit it, the ball turned into purple smoke.

Yakko coughed trying to fan away the smoke. Meanwhile, Croma managed to get 2 hits on Pete, who blocked the third one with a forcefield.

Yakko smirked and then held his mallet like a golf club and said, "Four!" He smacked the forcefield that Pete was in into a wall, making it vanish and him hit it.

"Why you!" He grumbled. Pete then ran up to Crona threw a punch. He managed to hit the demon swordsman and send him a bit back.

Before he knew it, Pete was whacked in the head with a mallet. Angry, he turned to see Yakko, who was leaning on his mallet while saying, "Well, who could've done that?"

Pete then jumped back and threw a bunch of small balls from his hand. They went towards Yakko and then they all exploded near him, damaging him a bit. Pete then let out a laugh.

"Ha! Is that all you losers g-" he didn't get to continue because of the sword jabbed into his back. He turned his head slowly and saw Crona had thrusted it in with a sadistic smile.

Pete then glowed and turned into a trophy. Yakko went up to Crona and said, "Gee, Crona. That was a bit much." The toon then noticed Crona's upset expression. Not upset as angry, but as sad.

He then fell to his knees. "Maka." He mumbled, "I'm sorry." Crona then flinched as Yakko put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at him and Yakko said, "Crona, listen. We will find your friends, we just need to find my siblings." Crona then managed to put on a shaky smile and he said, "Y-yeah."

They both looked towards the Ruins, Crona got up, and they both went into it.


	11. After That Blotling!

(Chris McLean) Last time on Super Fandom Bros Subspace Emissary, Crona and Yakko reached the Ruins in search for Yakko's siblings. As they got to the entrance, they were ambushed by Pete, who came to get some more trophies. Eventually, Crona defeated the cat and both him and Yakko entered the Ruins. The story continues...

Back at the mansion, we see Plankton in a room pacing in front ob the four trophies. He stopped at Maka and said, "Let's see. We have the daughter of the Death Scythe..."

He placed a pin with his face on it on her chest. He went over to Soul, who was trophified in scythe form. "The weapon of her..."

Plankton placed another pin on the handle. He then went over to Donald. "The friend of Mickey Mouse."

He placed a pin on his beak. He then walked over to Sandy's trophy. "And Sandy Cheeks." He was about to put a pin on her... until he noticed he had no more.

"Huh? I thought I had another..." Plankton then looked on his chest and saw the pin he had. He sighed and said, "Well, if I must." He then put it on Sandy.

He looked at the four trophies and said, "Not bad. This could actually work out nicely."

Then, suddenly, the mansion started shaking and debris started falling. As Plankton looked around, a chunk of the ceiling fell on his head, making him unconscious and trophifying him.

When it stopped, the Shadow Blot and the Blotlings entered through the ceiling. He looked around at the debris and saw a familiar head with a pink flower.

"There she is!"

* * *

Later, the 5 heroes busted into the mansion and saw the damage. "What happened here?" Sora asked. "I'm not sure, but I don't see Plankton anywhere." Mickey added.

Kris then noticed a far wall and said, "Perhaps he went through there." They then all saw a big hole in the wall leading to a cavern.

Susie put a claw on their shoulder and said, "Way to go, freak." "Let's go!" SpongeBob said as he went to the hole, the others following.

As they went forward, they ran into some Blotlings, causing Mickey's eyes to widen. "Blotlings?!" He exclaimed. "You know what these are, your majesty?" Sora asked.

"Yes. It's a long story." Mickey replied while taking oit his musketeer blade. The rest of them then got ready for battle.

Mickey slashed a Spatter in the chest, Sora casted a water spell on a Dropwing, SpongeBob karate chopped another Spatter, Kris jabbed his sword into a Dropwing, and Susie sliced off a Spatter's head.

As they all continued, Mickey was thinking, "How are the Blotlings here? They're supposed to be in Wasteland. Well, at least there aren't any…"

They all then stopped when they saw three robots blocking their path. "Blotworx now?!" Mickey exclaimed. "Your majesty?" Sora asked, following with Mickey replying, "Longer story."

He looked towards the Blotworx and said, "We need to shock them to reveal the Blotlings controlling them. Sora."

Sora then lifted his Keyblade and shouted, "Thundara!" Thunderbolts then struck the robots, causing their heads to fly open and reveal the Blotlings inside.

After that, Mickey and Spongebob punched one, Kris stabbed the other's head, and Susie sliced the last in half. They all then continued.

Eventually, they got to a cliff and saw a figure holding Sandy's trophy. "The Shadow Blot!?" Mickey exclaimed after seeing him.

He turned around and noticed the group of heroes behind him. He then noticed Mickey and chuckled. "Well well well. If it isn't my humble creator." The Shadow Blot uttered. Before Sora could ask, Mickey made a closing motion with his hand and muttered, "Another long story."

Then, to the group's surprise, Kris started running up to the Shadow Blot. "Kris!" Both Mickey and SpongeBob exclaimed. "What are you doing, dumba*?!" Susie shouted.

Kris leaped up and attempted to strike at the Shadow Blot, but the overlord of the Blotlings held up Sandy in front of him, so Kris just plunged their sword into the ground.

As they got up, Sora shot a fire spell at the Shadow Blot, who dodged. As he dodged, the Plankton Pin fell off Sandy. He then got to the edge of the cliff.

To the group's, except for Mickey, surprise, the Shadow Blot jumped off the cliff. He then hovered up and said, "I'd love to continue this, but I have business to attend to. Farewell."

He then flew away towards Mr. Krabs' ship. Kris and Susie glared at gim as he left while SpongeBob had a saddened expression on his face. "Sandy." He mumbled.

Sora then went over to the sponge and said, "Don't worry, SpongeBob. We'll get Sandy back." He looked at Sora and managed to smile.

Mickey kept on staring at the retreating Shadow Blot. "How is he here? Me and Oswald beat him years ago." He thought.

With Kris and Susie, the monster said, "What the hell were you thinking, freak? " Kris didn't reply at first, but they then said, "I thought I could kill him. I didn't want to see that grin on his face."

Susie looked at her friend and said, "Uh, look. Besides those green things, those blot guys, and the robots, don't think killing is you're style. But if we ever see that guy again," she flashed a grin at them and said, "I hope he'll like losing that grin of his." With that, Kris smiled at Susie.

"Alright gang!" Mickey said, grabbing everyone's attention, "We can't follow after the Shadow Blot, so we should try and and get back to finding the Ancient Minister. Let's head out."

He started walking away and the others started to follow. Susie nudged Sora and said, "Hey, Key guy, who the hell's the Ancient Minister?" Before continuing on with the others, SpongeBob then noticed something on the ground. He picked up the pin Sandy had. He shrugged, put it in his pocket, and followed the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, we see the Ancient Minister has placed another subspace bomb. As it was counted down, the Ancient Minister was thinking.

It was fun at first, but it started to... not feel right to him. He was supposed to conquer for his leaders, not… him. He also didn't want to look at the robots holding the bomb open. There were many others, why this specific one?

It didn't matter though. He had to do it, or he'd be killed. The Ancient Minister hovered away right before the timer hit zero and the mansion was engulfed in a black and purple orb.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Knight, he was watching a screen. It was of a smokey area with the colors blue, black, red, and purple. From it, a figure emerged.

The figure wore an all white tuxedo with fancy white gloves, white shoes, a white bowtie, and a top hat. He had blue eyes and held a cane with a pointing hand on the end. This was one of the most powerful forces in the entire universe. He was... Master Hand.

The Knight bowed to him and said, "My leige." "How goes the plan?" Master Hand asked with a monotone voice. "Splendid. The Ancient Minister has been bombing many different areas." The Knight replied.

"Good. Keep it up. We must continue." Master Hand then vanished and the Knight nodded.


	12. In the Ruins

(Chris McLean) Last time on Super Fandom Bros Subspace Emissary, Mickey, Sora, SpongeBob, Kris, and Susie followed after Sandy's trophy, who had been taken by the Shadow Blot. The Shadow Blot managed to get away and the group of heroes decided to go after the Ancient Minister. Meanwhile, we meet the seemingly string puller of this plot. The all powerful entity, Master Hand. The story continues...

We open in the Ruins. A Primid was suddenly stabbed in the chest. It was by Crona.

As it dissolved, Yakko smashed another Primid while saying, "Well, that deals with these ones. Let's continue." As they both walked, Yakko said, "You know, you'd think that there'd be a Ruins caretaker here."

Eventually, they saw something down the hall. It was a trophy being surrounded by a bunch of Primids. Yakko's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Wakko!"

He quickly pulled out his mallet and Crona got out his sword. Yakko knocked away a Fire Primid and Crona slashed an incoming normal Primid. Then, all that was left was a huge one called a Big Primid.

Crona quickly ran and sliced off its legs and Yakko bashed it on the head while saying, "Didn't anybody tell ya size doesn't matter?" It then dissolved.

Yakko then went over to Wakko's trophy and said, "Rise and shine, bro!" He tapped it, it glowed, and took form. He looked kind of like Yakko except shorter. He wore a red cap backwards and a blue long sleeved shirt. He was… Wakko, but you already knew that!

He stretched and said, "That was weird." He noticed his older brother and said, "Oh, hey Yakko." Wakko then looked at Crona, and said, "Who's she?"

Crona cringed and said, "Um, I'm not a girl." Wakko's eyes widened and he said, "Oh, sorry." "Wakko, meet Crona. Crona, meet Wakko." Yakko said, introducing both of them, "Now, we gotta find Dot."

"Well, I think she went ahead." Wakko said, "I remember her going farther and then blacking out." "Well, then let's go." Yakko said as he ran down, with Wakko and Crona following after

They then ran into more Primids. Both Warner brothers pulled out their mallets and Crona summoned his sword.

Crona quickly sliced a Scope Primid in half and then clashed with a Sword Primid. With Yakko and Wakko, they smashed a few Primids and got a Fire Primid at the same time. After dealing with them, they continued.

The three kept walking until they saw someone far in the hallway. It was Dot, except there was a purple aura around her. "There you are, sister sib!" Yakko said.

She turned to reveal golden eyes. Then, to everyone's surprise, she ran up and whacked Yakko with her mallet. He was knocked to the wall, where he flattened. Wakko quickly got him off the wall and puffed him back up.

As Yakko got up, he furiously reached into his pants and said with the voice of an old man, "Dat's it! I'm getting me mallet!" he then pulled out his mallet and Wakko did the same. Wakko looked at Crona and Ragnarok and said, "You might wanna leave this to us."

"Yeah, this is one sibling fight you DON'T wanna get caught up in!" Yakko added. The Warner Brothers then charged at their sister, who charged at them. When they all collided, a big dust cloud covered the three of them. With Crona and Ragnarok, the weapon covered Crona's eyes.

* * *

(Now it's time for another Good Idea Bad Idea.)

(Good Idea: Fighting as Ness against Lucas) It shows Ness going easy on Lucas in a one on one match. Ness then helps Lucas get up after punching him down.

(Bad Idea: Fighting Lucas as Bayonetta) Bayonetta smirks, poses, and says, "If you need to learn how to talk like a lady, ask your Mum." Her smirk vanishes as she sees Lucas starting to cry. She then heres a whistle, turns around and sees the kid smashers, with Ness leading, ready to attack her. Sweat drops from Bayonetta's forehead.

(Good Idea Bad Idea)

* * *

Dot's trophy was on the floor. Standing next to it were both Yakko and Wakko, who were very badly bruised. "I'm surprised we won." Wakko said. Yakko replied, "Well I'm surprised it took only an hour!" Ragnarok uncovered Crona's eyes and said, "Jeez, for toons, you f*ers are tough!"

"Thanks, but again, stop with the swearing." Yakko said. Wakko went over to Dot's trophy and tapped it. After a quick glow, Dot was back. She stretched her arms while saying, "Well, that was the worst nap I've ever taken."

She noticed her brothers. "What happened to you guys?" she asked raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips. They both said, "You." She looked away from Yakko and Wakko and saw Crona.

Her eyes suddenly turned to hearts as she jumped at him while yelling, "Hellooooooooooo nurse!" she tackled him in a hug, knocking him to the ground and causing him the yelp. Yakko and Wakko looked at each other and the older brother said, "Girls." "Go fig." Wakko ended.

Crona, who was mostly afraid, said, "L-listen! I'm-I'm not a nurse!" she leaned closer to him and said, "You wanna be one?~" Crona cringed more. Before Dot could try and kiss him, Ragnarok came out and said, "Hey b*! Get off him!"

Dot stopped with her eyes widened for 2 reasons. 1, Ragnarok in general, and 2, he called her a b*. Yakko then butted in and he said, "Hey Raggy, calm down! She does this all the time, so it's no big deal." He helped Crona up and said to Dot, "Dot, this guy's my new pal, Crona."

"Crona huh?" she said, "Well I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bobesca the Third!" Crona was surprised by the long name as Dot finished with, "But you can call me Dot."

She looked at her siblings and said, "So what now?" "Well, Yakko promised Crona we'd help him find his pals." Wakko said.

"Yep, now all we gotta do is find a way out of here. We should head forward." "Yeah." Both his siblings replied as the three toons continued. Crona and Ragnarok looked at each other and then followed after.


End file.
